Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-24922684-20150413104959/@comment-24922684-20150413105256
Bronn explicando a Jaime la mentalidad dorniense. “F*ck and fight” xD. Y le deja claro a Jaime que su relación incestuosa con Cersei lo sabe todo el mundo, por si tenía alguna duda Mace Tyrell a Braavos con Meryn Trant. Arya va a poder tachar un nombre de su lista, me da a mí Súper patinazo de la Leona al armar a la Fe. Creo que no hay manera de justificar esto y hacer víctima a Cersei, así que genial. Ugh... La Fe Militante dista de la de los libros en muchas cosas, entre ellas la brutalidad con la que nos la muestran en la serie. ¿A qué vienen esos símbolos en la frente de los devotos? Veo demasiados cambios y demasiada brutalidad. Además, esta Fe es algo incongruente. Tomemos el ejemplo de Lancel, que se une a la Fe porque ha encontrado paz y perdón en los Siete. PAZ y PERDÓN. Y luego nos pintan a los devotos arrasando la ciudad, torturando... No tiene sentido, y mucho menos que Lancel se una a ellos. ¿A qué viene que rompan los barriles de bebida? ¿Y que destrocen el burdel de Meñique? Que vale, queda muy bien, y se ve el gran patinazo de Cersei y todo... ¡pero no tiene ningún sentido! ¿Qué pasa, ahora beber es pecado? ¿Y f*llar también? Apaga y vámonos... Por cierto, dejando a parte todos los fallos de esto, menos mal que los devotos no saben de la homosexualidad de Olyvar. Si torturan a la gente por f*llar siendo heterosexuales, no me imagino lo que le harían a él... Oh, más incongruencias conforme avanza la escena. A la gente del burdel la torturan pero a Loras “sólo” lo encierran. Y dicen ser justicia... Ya. Ja ja ja. Margaery genial hecha una fiera. Tommen pacífico, su poder se tambalea. Tensión Tommen-Margaery Hago un paréntesis aquí. ¿Creéis que Cersei sabía en lo que se iba a convertir la Fe (hablando en términos de la serie)? ¿Sabía que arrestarían a Loras por su homosexualidad? Lo digo porque así se quita de en medio ese compromiso con él que seguía vigente si no me equivoco, y de paso fastidia a Margaery. Yo creo que lo intuía ¿Soy yo o Meli intenta distanciarse de Stannis? “I need you” “You only need faith, my King”, como diciendo que no la necesita a ella... Y después diciendo que ella necesita servir a su Dios. ¿Pretende justificar así ante Stannis el intento de hacer sombras con Jon? xD Por cierto, genial y preciosa Melisandre, cada vez que sale me emociono ¿Soy la única que se ha emocionado con la escena de Stannis y Shireen? Meñique contando en torneo de Harrenhall. Se empieza a conocer algo del pasado por la serie, bien. Mmmm, el gesto de Meñique cuando Sansa dice que Rhaegar secuestró y violó a Lyanna... No me gusta. Es como si supiera algo (R+L). Espero que no y que sólo sean imaginaciones mías... No quiero más incongruencias monumentales. Meñique se va a Desembarco. Miedo me da que deje a Sansa sola con el fenómeno de Ramsay. Tendría esperanza de que Stannis tomara Invernalia antes de que Sansa se casara con Ramsay de no ser por una filtración de hacer bastante. Se decía que habría 3 bodas esta temporada. Tommen y Margaery, Dany y el Impronunciable, y la tercera estaba en el aire... pues ya la sabemos, Sansa y Ramsay. Y como no veo otra boda congruente que pueda llevarse a cabo, estos dos se casarán. Como Stannis no invada Invernalia justo después de la boda, los veremos en la cama. La metedura de pata de Jaime con los tiburones me pareció ridícula. Jaime puede quejarse de su mano de oro, pero lo salvó en esa lucha xD No me gustan nada Ellaria y las Serpientes de Arena. Muy iguales, muy sosas, muy de D&D Barristan y Gusano Gris :( . Me da que no sobreviven, no con las heridas que han recibido y con los “motivos” que hay para matarlos (Barristan porque conoce a Tyrion, Gusano Gris por añadir escenitas de Missandei y él, y recordemos que en tráiler aparecía una escena de ellos dos en la que él parecía más muerto que vivo). Tras ver estos 4 capítulos, mi mente ha disociado totalmente los libros y la serie. Antes me era imposible, pero es algo que ha ocurrido automáticamente tras ver estos capis. Demasiados cambios e incongruencias, sobretodo en Desembarco e Invernalia. A partir de ahora los veo como cosas totalmente diferentes. ¿Y vosotros?